


All I Want For Christmas

by winter_storm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff, Human Names Used, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_storm/pseuds/winter_storm
Summary: Arthur meets a charming elf named Alfred when he takes his little brother to see Santa Claus. They just might end up being what the other wants for Christmas this year.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been watching a lot of really bad Christmas movies the past couple of days. You know the ones they show on lifetime or are made specifically for Netflix? They are all contrived and cheesy, but I have to admit I kind of love them anyway. Because if you can’t believe in magic at Christmas, when can you? I haven’t seen a Christmas movie with exactly this plot, but for some reason it just popped into my head and stuck with me so please let me know what you think. (and if I stole this from somewhere) I am aware there are a few vague resemblances to Miracle on 34th street, but they very minor, and only in this chapter.

Chapter 1: Santa Claus is Coming to Town

Arthur was tiered. He didn’t begrudge his little brother dragging him all over the place in his holiday excitement, but he did kind of wish he had the same kind of frantic energy. Peter was a little too old for it really, but he insisted they go see Santa before he had to go back to England. Arthur was pretty sure it was just an excuse to go to the mall in the hope of getting an early Christmas present, but he would humor Peter. Waiting in a line to see a man pretending to be the jolly old father Christmas was one of the less taxing holiday traditions. 

They were about a dozen people back waiting for Santa to get back from a break. Arthur could only imagine how hot that suit must be. He was glad no one had ever asked him to put on a big red suit. He didn’t really have the right temperament or physique for the character though. Being lithe and on the shorter side of things he would have made a very poor substitute for the rotund jolly man who usually filled the role. They probably could have found a Santa closer to Arthur’s house, but he wanted to spend the extra travel time to find a good one. From what he had seen while waiting this was an excellent Santa Claus.

The Santa reappeared, and the elf assistants switched out apparently the man’s reappearance had signaled some kind of shift change. Arthur carefully shooed Peter into the line of kids that formed right next to the chair apart from the main line up area. He went to stand with the parents waiting for their kids turn and to get the traditional picture moment. Arthur sighed as he pulled out his phone. He should probably at least get the picture for their mom since Peter had insisted they come. 

He was struggling with the phone’s camera when the phone slipped from his hand. He had a moment of clarity it was like everything went in slow motion as he watched the phone fly towards what would surely be its demise. Just before it hit the tiled floor it was caught by a large hand in a gaudy red and green glove. Arthur looked up the equally gaudy arm to the face connected to the hand holding his phone. The entire outfit was ridiculous. The face was… well there was no other word for it beautiful. “Wow that was a close one.” The man said as he held the phone... He had blue eyes that spoke of clear water and warm summer skies. His hair was an attractive wheat blonde color under that truly awful hat. He took in the entire ensemble and if finally clicked into place. He was an elf. Why they would choose such a tall man to play and elf was beyond him, but he would at least appeal to the single mothers. A tall muscular looking man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair; he could see the appeal. 

He held out the phone for Arthur to take. “Thanks, I don’t think I could afford another one right now.” That was sad but true. Even with all the crazy Christmas deals Arthur didn’t have hundreds of dollars to spend on a new phone right now. It didn’t really matter. His phone did everything he needed it to so as long as he didn’t go dropping it on the floor he should be fine for a while. He tentatively took the phone with a slight blush. One of the bad parts of being so pale was how easily he blushed. The worst part was that it was impossible to hide. The elf wasn’t looking at him though, thank god. 

The boy was looking at the line of kids by Santa. That made sense that was his job after all right? monitor the kids make sure nothing terrible happened? “So, which one is yours?” He asked looking back to Arthur. 

Arthur looked over at the line of kids. Peter was getting close to the front. He pointed to the boy. “Right there fifth back. Blonde hair, green eyes, and particular eyebrows.” Arthur hated that particular family trait, but it was one of the first things people pointed out about his appearance as well as any of his brothers, so it was worth-while to help the man identify Peter. Peter waved at them noticing that Arthur was looking at him. Arthur sighed and lifted his hand as a response to his brother.

To his surprise Alfred was waving just as enthusiastically as Peter. Well his physique may not fit the elf idea, but his enthusiasm did at least. Alfred laughed, finally ending the waving contest that had ensued from the boy and Elf trying to one up each other. He conceded to Peter once the boy did a backwards flip almost knocking over a giant foam reindeer. At that point Alfred turned his attention back to Arthur. “He is a cute kid. I bet he will be very handsome when he gets older, just like his dad. Though you don’t really look old enough.” It wasn’t his smoothest line, but he thought it would get the point across along with the openly appreciative once over he gave Arthur.

Arthur scoffed. “I hope not. The boy’s father is an arse hole with dull eyes, and an even duller personality. I pray he turns out better.” He then actually turned on Alfred. “What do you mean old enough? I’m …” He trailed off at the surprised look on Alfred’s face. It all started to fall into place. “Oh, you thought.” He started to laugh uncontrollably at the mans horrified expression. “No no no oh God no. Peter is my little brother not my son. I guess it isn’t that surprising I mean we do look a lot alike. I mean I was already a teenager when he was born so I guess technically it would be possible, but it’s not like that. It’s just that he begged mum to come here for the holiday it was all he wanted for Christmas so I’m looking after him so the whole family didn’t have to come. Plane tickets across the Atlantic are not cheap.” He said nibbling his lower lip a bit. The price of tickets was why it had been over three years since he had seen Peter. They talked on skype and emailed each other often, but nothing compared with having his little brother there in person. 

Alfred blushed a bit at his mistake. At the man’s explanation he nodded. “I get it. I mean my little brother lives up in Canada and even tickets to fly down from there are expensive. I can’t imagine how much more it would cost to cross an ocean. Of course, he is only 3 minutes younger than me, so I suppose it is easier splinting the cost between the two of us.” He rubbed the back of his head a bit not sure what else to say, but not wanting the conversation to be over yet. 

Arthur smiled a bit wistful. “Only three minutes? So, he must be your twin. I always thought it would be fun to have a twin. I don’t think mum could have handled it though. She had her hands full with the four of us and that was before Peter.” He sighed a bit wistfully he missed his mother. The holidays always made it harder. It was better that he was here though. He liked the states and as much as he loved some of his family he would rather spend Christmas alone and happy than fighting with his family. No one enjoyed fighting at Christmas and he knew exactly what would happen if he went home. 

Alfred opened his mouth to say something and then closed it quickly. “Did you say four? Plus, Peter? You have four siblings?” Your house must have been crazy growing up. I mean our house was crazy growing up and it was just me and Mattie. I can’t even imagine adding three more kids. I can see why it would be a problem to bring the whole family over.” He rubbed the back of his neck. It was a nervous tick of his he had never been able to kick. 

Arthur laughed lightly at the man’s comment. His house had been chaos growing up. That was part pf the reason he had moved an ocean away. “Four brothers actually. I think mum wanted a girl, but instead she got my brothers and me. I’m Arthur by the way; Arthur Kirkland.” He said holding out his hand to the elf. He had almost forgotten that he didn’t even introduce himself. He would normally be horrified at his manners, but the elf hadn’t introduced himself either, so it couldn’t be that bad. 

In an instant Arthurs hand was grabbed and shaken a bit too enthusiastically. “I’m Alfred Jones. It’s nice to meet you Arthur.” He said it like he was trying to wrap his head around the name. He usually didn’t bother introducing himself to people waiting for kids to see Santa. It wasn’t like he was likely to see the people again, and most of them were harried parents who just wanted to get home. He wanted to see Arthur again though. He finally let go of Arthurs hand his smile faltering slightly. “I guess you and Peter will be going back to England for Christmas soon.” He would never see Arthur again. He knew that they lived and ocean apart who was he kidding. He would only be here a couple more days surely. Alfred couldn’t imagine they would want to stay here with such a big family back in England.

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. Was the boy disappointed? No wishful thinking surely. “Well Peter is going back in three days, but I actually live here; in the city. That is part of why he wanted to come. At least I hope it is. I haven’t seen him in three years and I miss him. I hope he missed me. So, mum shipped him off for two weeks, so we could spend some time together. I promised to take extra good care of him so no one else had to come. You know transatlantic flight costs.” They had apparently talking in a large circle coming all the way back to flight costs. Arthur was certain he had never had so much fun talking in a circle. 

“That’s great.” He almost yelled drawing the attention of a few of the closest costumers. He quickly shut his mouth and stayed quiet for a moment as everyone went back to their own activities. When he spoke again his voice was at a much more acceptable volume. “I mean it isn’t great that plane tickets are so expensive, or that your brother is leaving so soon, or that you won’t be spending Christmas with your family, or that you haven’t seen him in so long. Wow most of that is actually awful, but I’m glad you aren’t leaving.” Now Alfred was the one blushing and he wasn’t even trying to hide it. “Maybe I will see you again? It isn’t a very big city.” He said getting even pinker with every word. 

“Arthur!” It was Peter trying to get his attention, so he wouldn’t miss the picture opportunity. Arthur was never more grateful for his little brother’s tendency to interrupt things. Flirting was fun when you knew it wouldn’t go anywhere, but it seemed like Alfred actually wanted to see him again. He wasn’t sure how to handle that. He quickly fiddled with his phone to take the picture his ears turning red as he turned from the elf to concentrate on his little brother. He took a steadying breath as he heard the start of the tradition exchange between boy and Santa. 

“What do you want for Christmas Arthur?” His breath hitched, and a chill ran down his spine at the man’s question and his proximity. He was close enough that he only had to barely whisper the question for Arthur to hear it. This was getting much too much. 

Arthur screwed his eyes closed to gather his scattered thought. This wasn’t happening he was here with his brother to see Santa Claus. He should not be standing here being seduced by a bloody elf no matter how attractive he was. He tried cavalier laugh and probably failing. “Nothing you can get at a mall.” He said chancing a small glance over his shoulder. He turned back around; Alfred was very close and looking amazing despite the stupid outfit. Well it wasn’t something you could buy at a mall at any rate.

Alfred laughed lowly still too close for Arthur to relax. He could feel the puffs of air ruffled his hair lightly. “Are you sure about that Arthur?” He heard the man ask softly once his laugh had died. He had to concentrate on Peter because he couldn’t take this. He would just sputter out some unintelligible sound and make an utter fool or himself now. Why couldn’t the man have just been a flirt. He knew how to handle that, but actual interest always flustered him.

“Arthur!” Thank God for Peter. The boy was done a launched himself at Arthur. They hugged as Arthur spun the boy so fast his feet left the ground. It was a little over zealous for normal Arthur, but he needed something not Alfred to think about. “You’re being weird jerk.” Peter said brushing himself off but looking all too pleased about the affection to really seem angry. 

“Shut it you.” He said bumping his little brother as he let go. “What did you ask Santa for anyway. You were so determined that I take you. You must have had something in mind.” He said fixing his little brother with a skeptical look. He still thought this trip to the mall was a ploy to get an early present, but the boy had whispered something to the bearded man in the chair. 

Peter gave his brother a much too satisfied and innocent smirk. Usually the right look from Arthur would get his brother to admit any kind of deception. He was fully prepared for Peter to tell him what he asked for and fallow it up with a suggestive ‘unless you want to buy it for me.’ It wasn’t a bad plan, but it wouldn’t work. Arthur had already done all his Christmas shopping and was not about to go out and do more now. “I asked for a date.” Peter said with a cheeky grin.

Arthur hadn’t been expecting that. He supposed that his brother was old enough to start noticing girls, but it still confused him. A date wasn’t the kind of thing you asked Santa for. You asked for toys or, stuffed animals, or tools, something tangible. Arthur sighed. Well it could be worse he supposed. “Did you have someone in mind? Because if you do you should just ask them for a date not Santa.” He said taking the boys hand. Sage brotherly advice. He thought he had done quite well until Peter slapped him.

“Stupid. I didn’t ask for a date for myself. As if, that would be super lame. I wanted him to get you a date.” He said. Peter swiftly turned his attention to the elf who was standing a dignified distance away, but clearly listening to the exchange. “With him.” He said pointing to Alfred. Arthur turned tomato red at his brother’s words and started to sputter. Peter shook his head. “Bye elf dude.” He said grabbing Arthurs hand and pulling his flabbergasted older brother from the store leaving an equally flabbergasted elf watching them.


	2. Oh, Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again, and Francis is there.

Chapter 2: Oh, Christmas Tree

Arthur hadn’t known exactly what to do with himself since that day at the mall. Peter had kept him busy for the last three days of his visit wanting to pack every last ounce of the American Christmas experience into his trip. He ran Arthur ragged. Finally, it was time for Peter to go back to England. Arthur had sent him through the final gate of the airport with strict instructions to give mum his love and not to open in of the present Arthur sent back with him till Christmas. He promised the call soon and watched as his favorite brother disappeared into the crowd of holiday travelers. 

Now that the boy was gone though what was he going to do? He was sort of tempted to go back to the mall and look for the elf Alfred like Peter had been telling him to do for the last three days. It wasn’t like he really got mush of a chance with everything else Peter wanted to do of course. It would be stupid to go to the mall without a reason though. Besides what would he say? Hey, my little brother has gone home now so if you are still interested you can continue to seduce me now. No, he would probably never see Alfred again. He didn’t even know if the man was there. It was completely insane to go to the mall in the hope that he might get the chance to flirt with the handsome elf since he didn’t even have a kid to take and see Santa anymore. 

He was on his way back to his flat when his cell phone rang. Had Peter already realized he forgot something? He had been sure that he would have to send an assorted box of nick-knacks Peter had left littering his house after the Christmas season. He frowned when the phone flashed the word Frog across the screen instead of the picture of his little brother. Well it wasn’t like he had his brother as an excuse to avoid Francis anymore. He tapped the little green button to answer the call. “Hello frog.” He said mildly like the term was a pet name instead of an insult. Considering their long history, it probably was closer to a pet name between the two men at this point.

“Ah Arthur mon petit lapin. Where are you?” Arthur knew that voice. Francis wanted something. More appropriately Francis wanted him to do something. Francis knew him well enough to know what he could and couldn’t get Arthur to do. Chances were that he would be roped into whatever the Frenchman asked him to do and he could use a distraction he supposed. 

“I’m on my way home from dropping Peter off at the airport, but I think you know that already. Tell me what you want Francis my nerves are fried from running around for two weeks straight I’m really not in the mood for a verbal sparring match just now.” He wasn’t really cross with Francis he was just tiered, and Francis had known him long enough to know the difference between anger and exhaustion in his voice. 

“Oh, poor Angletere is tiered.” The thickly accent French voice floated through the phone. “You are going to meet me at the vacant lot on Alder street.” He said matter-of-factly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Well he might as well bite as not. “And why the bloody hell would I do that when all I want to do is go home and sleep for the next week.” He said He was tempted to glare at the phone, but since it would have no effect he repressed the urge and decided to save his icy glare for when Francis was in front of him. 

“You are going to meet me because we are buying a Christmas tree for your dreary little flat. I am obliged to spend Christmas with you; so, you do not wallow is self-regret or drown yourself in a bottle; and if I must spend the holiday in your flat I am at least going to make sure it is festive.” He paused just to be sure there wasn’t going to be a smart-ass reply. When there was no reply at all he gave an elegant huff. How anyone could make a huff elegant was a mystery, but Francis managed it. “I will have a warm cup of that holiday tea you like. Ten minutes lapin.”

“Wait Francis I didn’t …” It was no use; he hung up. Francis had a knack for hanging up just in time to have the last word in every conversation. How Francis knew he didn’t already have a Christmas tree was something he didn’t really want to spend too much time thinking about. Well there was no use now even if he didn’t go Francis would show up at his flat with a Christmas tree that probably was far too large to actually fit in his flat. It would actually save a lot of trouble if he did meet the Frenchman at the Christmas tree lot. At least he would get tea, so it wouldn’t be a total waste. If Francis would just tell him where he got that tea blend he wouldn’t have such a sure-fire way to make Arthur agree to things he didn’t want to do, but that tea was a great incentive. 

If it were anyone other than Francis Arthur would have ignored the instructions and gone home instead. He did spend a few minutes thinking about continuing on his way home before making a sharp turn and heading towards Alder street instead. Maybe a tree would help his flat not feel so empty now that Peter had left. Besides it had been a while since he spent time with Francis and as much as he wouldn’t admit it and as annoying at Francis could be at times he was Arthur’s closest friend. He was Arthurs only friend from before moving to the states. Francis had lived in England for a while as a teenager. His father was a French diplomat, so they moved fairly often. One rather out of hand fight in the cafeteria of their high school landed both boys in detention and created a life-long bond. No one understood how two people who had almost ripped each other apart one day were the best of friends the next, but it didn’t really matter. They still fought all the time, but their spats were more fun and teasing than real. Francis had to move again before they graduated, but they kept in touch and when Arthur finished up university Francis was only too quick to say he should move to the states with him the following year. They had got on like a house on fire and the rest was history. It was an odd friendship, but neither would trade it for the world.

It didn’t take long to reach the empty lot. It had been transformed into a full-on winter wonderland. There were heavily flocked artificial trees, incredibly tacky bright red, and neon green metal looking trees, tiny tinsel trees, giant ever green trees, miniature pine trees, and every size in between. It was like a real-life forest worth of trees. For a moment Arthur indulged in the hope that Francis would never find him in the multitude of trees, but he saw the unmistakable coifed blonde head standing right at the entrance waiting for him. He was relieved to see the slight steam rising from the two cups Francis held though. If he was really going to go through with this, he would need the tea. He would probably need something stronger after the fact but right now tea was the best he was likely to get. 

“Lapin!” Great, let the stupid pet names commence. Francis waved him over with a flirtatious flip of his hair. His flirting ways never worked on Arthur, but Francis seemed unable to not flirt. After coming to terms with the fact that no matter what Francis was going to flirt with anything on two legs with a pulse it lost any and all effect. Arthur still didn’t like it, but he put up with it for the companionship. He gave a faint smile as he made his way towards his friend who held out one of the steaming cups as he approached. Arthur took the cup gratefully and allowed himself an indulgent moment to take in the fragrant aroma of the holiday blend. 

“Hello Francis.” Arthur said in a resigned voice. He hoped using his friend’s name would prompt the man to do the same. It was probably a waste of effort, but Arthur could hope. “You know you are paying for this right?” He asked tentatively stepping forward into the lot. Arthur heard the unmistakable hon hon hon of a French chuckle behind him that meant Francis had not only fallowed but heard him. 

“I am well aware of your financial capabilities Arthur and will not put the added strain of this cost on your wallet.” Wow Francis actually called him Arthur. He must look in bad shape if Francis was actually using his name. Of course, he felt pretty sure he hadn’t slept since Peter came. Or maybe Francis wanted something. Had Peter told him something? It was entirely possible. He was pretty sure that Francis had called a couple times while his brother was there. 

“You are being surprisingly nice today Francis. What is going on? Or do I really look as tiered as I feel? Because in that case you should really just let me go home and get some decent rest.” He took a moment to look over his shoulder. Francis looked far too smug. So, something must be going on. He would just have to wait for the French man to tell him what. 

Arthur walked towards the Fraser fir trees. They were his favorite of the options and generally a little easier to take care of as they didn’t lose their leaves as quickly and easily as some of the other varieties. As he started to scan the row with Francis beside him the other shoe finally dropped. “A little bird told me you had an interesting trip to the mall with young Peter.” Arthur didn’t have to glance at his company to know he had a wide self-satisfied grin on his face. 

Arthur sighed and took a moment to wait so he could actually look at Francis while they talked. “Is the bird named Peter?” He asked with a sarcastic eye roll. “I still can’t believe he asked Santa to get me a date. I am perfectly capable of getting my own dates.” He said with a huff. 

He froze at the sound of a full belly laugh from Francis. The man never laughed beyond his annoying hon hon hon chuckle, so to hear him really laugh was more than a little disconcerting. He only did it for a moment though. “My dear lapin you are capable of many things, but when it comes to dating you are hopeless.” From most people that comment would roll off of Arthur’s back, but coming from Francis, who should know, it stung. 

He tried to ignore the pang of hurt from the comment. “If it wasn’t Peter who told you about Alfred?” He said scuffing his foot in the packed snow of the Christmas tree lot. He didn’t regret the meeting or the way he acted, but he didn’t really want Francis to know about it. On the other hand, at least, he had a grown up to talk to about it. He wouldn’t have talked about it with his little brother, but Francis … well, he wouldn’t be any help, but he would at least understand. 

Francis shrugged as he started to walk through the trees. “You were on the right track just the wrong brother. Peter told your mom who told Allister who told me.” He tossed his blonde locks before raising one brow as he looked over his shoulder at Arthur. “Well he actually asked me if his stupid prick of a brother had finally gotten laid, but since I couldn’t confirm or deny it he told me what happened so …” Francis trailed off his brow still raised. He didn’t have to voice the obvious question. The unvoiced ‘did you get laid’ hung heavy in the air between them.

Arthur scoffed and walked forward to join Francis in examining the trees again. “It almost frightens me that you are closer to my brothers than I am.” He said ruffling some leaves on a near-by tree. There was a small shower of needles; not that tree. “I didn’t by the way. It won’t come to anything even if I did want it to I don’t have any way to contact the guy. It was a nice way to spend some time, but that’s it. Now you can report back to Allister and tell him I’m still a bitter loser with a stick up his arse in need of a good shag.” Arthur said making it sound much more like a joke than an insult. He knew only too well what Allister thought of him. He couldn’t even be angry about it. Peter had been excited to tell their mum about everything it wasn’t his fault she had shared it with Allister. Besides being teased by Francis was much better than being teased by Allister directly.

Francis watched as Arthur passed him. He would tease Arthur mercilessly, but he didn’t much like when Arthur put himself down. Still if Arthur was making light of it maybe he could too. “Well I wouldn’t use exactly those words besides if you were that desperate for a shag my door is always open.” He said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. 

“In your dreams frog!” Arthur hissed rushing forwards to both look at more trees and put a sufficient amount of distance between himself and Francis. Even with the added distance he could hear the faint distinct chuckle of Francis behind him. They spent a few minutes just looking at trees bickering over what was too much and not enough. Francis kept pointing out giant trees that wouldn’t fit in Arthurs living room and Arthur would point out small ones that Francis insister were little more than shrubs. 

“So …” Francis was clearly opening up the topic again. Arthur wasn’t even surprised. Nosy housewives didn’t gossip as much as Francis did. When he got no reply rather than being deterred he soldiered on. “What does he look like?” If Arthur knew Francis, and he did, there would be no rest till he had squeezed every detail no matter how minute from him.

Arthur took a few moments to gather the scant but vivid memories of the elf. He was glad Francis didn’t press him. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t going to get the details he craved anyway. Allowing Arthur to gather them all first would provide him with a more complete picture anyway. He finally heard a small sigh signaling that Francis was close to done waiting. A small part of Arthur wanted to see how long Francis could wait before his voracious appetite for gossip won out, but he wasn’t really in the mood for the fall out that might come from that. “Well he looked absolutely ridiculous at first glance, but don’t think anyone could look anything less in that particular elf costume.” He saw the suggestive eyebrow waggle from his friend. “Yes, present company included; even you would look idiotic in that outfit.” He shrugged. “But…” He couldn’t stop the ever so slightly dreamy sigh that left him. “It wasn’t about that though he was just nice. He was playful and full of life. He made me remember that most people aren’t as jaded as I am.” He laughed at Francis who looked rather dumbstruck. “I know that’s rich coming from me.” Suddenly a slightly wicked smile curled the Englishman’s lips. “Of course, his looks were nothing to scoff at either. He was American as apple pie, which you know usually annoys me, but looked kind of cute on him. He had blonde hair the color of wheat with one cow lick right in front. His eyes were like a cloudless summer sky but not like in England where even when there aren’t clouds its steely grey more like here in the states where the sky really is blue.” Arthur laughed a bit as the memories flooded back. 

“ARTHUR!” Next thing he knew Arthur was flat on his back in the middle of a tree lot with a very excited American on top of him. That was probably the last thing he very expected. He was about to get very angry until he noticed the very blue eyes, behind wire rimmed glasses this time, and that familiar cow lick of hair. 

“Does he look anything like that lapin?” Francis asked gazing down at the pair in the snow. His almost wicked looking smile told Arthur that Francis already knew the answer. He really had assumed he would never see Alfred again. He wasn’t displeased to see him; but being tackled to the ground in a vacant parking lot while looking at trees was not exactly ideal. It was even less ideal considering that Francis was there to bear witness to it. 

“Exactly.” Arthur said as he tried to shift into a sitting position still partially under Alfred. He was finally able to dislodge the American enough to get back to his feet. He was only mildly annoyed at how easily his assailant was able to jump up once his query was out from under him. If it was that easy he could have at least gotten up and helped Arthur since it was his fault after all. Still he couldn’t be too mad about it with that blinding grin turned on him. He had forgotten about that smile when he described him to Francis. How had he managed to forget such a breathtaking smile? 

Arthur was taken out of his moment of gawking by his friends polite if insistent cough. He would have gladly ignored Francis for the rest of eternity if it wouldn’t reflect badly on him. Considering this was Francis he wasn’t sure if being friends with him or ignoring him would reflect worse. Still as much as he sometimes hated Francis he was also his closest friend. With a long-suffering sigh, he decided to make introductions. “Alfred it’s great to see you. This is my oldest … friend Francis Bonnefoy” He wasn’t sure if that was the right term, but it was easier than explaining their rather messy relationship. “Francis this is Alfred Jones the guy I was telling you about.” He stepped aside knowing exactly what was coming. 

Alfred extended a polite hand for Francis to shake his smile faltering only slightly. Arthur was barely able to refrain from gagging as Francis took the hand Alfred offered him and swiftly dropped a kiss to the back of it with a small courtly bow. Francis had always been an eccentric type. Generally, this action from Francis wouldn’t bother him too much, but it made his skin crawl when it was Alfred. “Alfred Jones hum?” the raised brow he shot at Arthur undermined the nonchalant tone he said it with. “Arthur has told me so much about you.” This was going to get worse before it got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a pretty good response for the first chapter of this so I thought I would write some more. I wanted to get it out sooner, but I had a little trouble in the middle. I loved all the kudos I got, but I would really appreciate a review or two. Reviews help me improve so please help me make a better story for you to enjoy.  
> Winter-storm

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been hopping between writing four different stories lately and don’t seem to be making decent progress on any of them. None of them have anything posted yet so I feel pretty unmotivated. I really wanted to keep plowing along and try to get something new and exciting up for the holidays, but this idea won’t leave me alone, so I have to at least start and see if it is worth the trouble it is giving me. I don’t expect it to be very long only a couple of chapters unless people end up loving the verse. Anyway, here is my cheesy, contrived, sappy, silly, Christmas Hetalia fic. 
> 
> I am aware that in canon Peter’s eyes are blue, but it just worked better for the story if they were green and since this is an AU anyway I thought it wasn’t a big deal if I changed his eye color a little. Beside I wanted Alfred to think Peter is Arthur’s son and it works better if their eyes match.


End file.
